How to Save a Life
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: At last, five years after HCTGB, Hiccup and Astrid are getting married. Nothing could ruin this for them, expect for a blast from Hiccup's past, and the fact that Astrid will be… busy for nine months. Will Hiccup and Astrid get past another hurdle to be together, or is this too much to handle? *Final installment of the Perfect Trilogy*
1. Chapter 1

_"What did you say to me?" Sam asked, as he walked closer to Astrid_

_Astrid was confused. What was going on. He- he's not like this. Sam would never hurt her. _

_"I-I didn't say anything." Astrid said, looking over her shoulder, clearly worried. _

_"Bitch, don't you lie to me." Sam pointed one of those meaty fingers at her and she blocks her face_

_"Sam please just-"_

_"You whore. I know you're fucking someone behind my back." He grabbed Astrid's shoulders, pushing her backwards. She falls over the coffee table and hits her head on the corner. Astrid tries to get up, but she just doesn't have the strength._

_Sam starts to undo his belt "Okay, Bitch, it's time to show who's boss-"_

* * *

Astrid wakes up with a start, waking Toothless in the process. Astrid rubs her eyes and looked at the alarm clock on her side of the bed.

3:47 AM

Toothless lays his head on her lap, clearly annoyed that he was woken up from whatever doggy dream he was having.

Astrid turned her head and saw Hiccup, sleeping there without a care in the world.

Every night for five years it's been like this. Astrid ran her left hand through her hair, then put her hand out to check out her engagement ring.

It's a little big (okay, a lot big for Astrid's taste) but Hiccup was so proud of this ring when he proposed a year ago, she just couldn't say no.

It had been on a random date night, and Astrid wanted to stay home, wearing sweats and making fun of the new RomCom that was on Netflix, but, oh no, Mr. Romantic had to take her out to a fancy restaurant, and fancy music, the whole works.

When Hiccup pulled out that ring, she couldn't think of anything but 'Yes' Now, it's two months before the wedding and Astrid's life is pretty much perfect.

Astrid pushed Toothless off of her and got out of bed. Astrid smiled at Hiccup, kissing his forehead before tiptoeing out of the room.

Astrid walked to the living room and curled up on the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She heard Toothless walk out of her and Hiccup's room, uneven footsteps coming into the living room, jumping onto the couch with her.

"Hey buddy." Astrid whispered, patting his head. The black lab cuddled closer to her. Astrid looked at the TV screen again, and turned on Netflix. She chose a random move and started to watch.

* * *

Hiccup turned over on his left side and tried to wrap his arm around Astrid, but felt nothing. Hiccup sat up and didn't see Astrid.

"Astrid?" He called, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, grabbing his prosthetic leg, putting it on. Hiccup walked toward the living room, where the tv was on.

Hiccup tip-clacked into the living room and saw Astrid snoring on the couch, holding Toothless close.

Hiccup smiled and walked over to her. Hiccup brushed hair out of her eyes, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

Her forehead is his favorite place to kiss, along with fading scars.

Astrid had been cut-free for four years, the first year in Florida was nerve-wrecking for Astrid, making her stressed and want to cut more, but as she settled down, and got a job, she gradually stopped. There were times where Astrid couldn't sleep at night and refused to have Hiccup hold her, but then his Astrid always came back the next morning, tear stained and made sure he knew that it wasn't his fault.

And sure, there were times were Hiccup would have nightmares, his father's lifeless body, Sam raping Astrid in front of him, among other things, and Astrid would refuse to leave his side. But it just makes them...

Them.

"Milady?" Hiccup asked, stroking her cheek. Astrid smiled in her sleep, snuggling into the pillow more "Milady, you're on the couch again." Astrid mumbled into the pillow "I'm sorry, it didn't get that Milady. What did you say?"

"I said leave me alone, it's my day off jackass." Astrid whispered

"Yeah, but it's not my day off. And I have to get ready."

"Then get ready." Whispered Astrid

"Fine, I was going to ask for your help getting me into the shower," Hiccup whispered, leaning closer to her ear and kissed _that spot_... that one right behind her ear and makes her go crazy.

Astrid moaned and smirked "Y-you don't need my help."

"I'm very, extra sure that I do..." Hiccup kissed that damn spot again and Astrid sighed.

"Fine, but I swear if you try anything funny-"

"You know I won't."

"Sure, sure you won't Hiccup." Astrid said, then pushing Toothless off of the couch. The lab gives her a glare, then curls in a ball on his doggy bed. Astrid pushes herself off of the couch and grabbed Hiccup's hand "Come on Mr. Haddock." Astrid winked, running down the hall to the shower

"Coming Mrs. Haddock." Smiled Hiccup, before catching up to her.

He can't wait until they're _finally_ married.

* * *

Hiccup walked into his office happy and set his lunch on his desk. He pressed a button on his office phone and started to listen for messages. There was one from Russia, one from Mexico, one from his mom (what the hell? Why doesn't she just call him at home?) and one from Scar (who was coming home tomorrow from a year abroad in Australia).

Hiccup sat at his desk and put his lunch in the mini fridge in the corner of his office, and leaned back in his desk, reflexing for the first time in a week.

There was a few pictures on his desk, one of him and his father (who he never talked back. He refused) one of him and his mother, one of him and Scarlett from six years ago, and one of him and Astrid.

It was his favorite picture of them, taken a few moments after the engagement, Astrid staring into his eyes, which are full of tears and holding onto him for dear life, and Hiccup staring at her like she was an angel sent from Heaven (which she it).

There was a knock at the door and Hiccup smiled at Rosemarie "hey beautiful."

"Gorgeous, get back to work." She winked

"You know I have a mom now."

"That will not stop me."

When Rosemarie and Valka get together, Hiccup can't even breathe without having one woman say something. And then when _Astrid_ gets together with the two of them... well, let's just say he hides in his room most of the time during those visits.

"How are you Beautiful?" He asked

"I'm fine." She smiled "How about you Gorgeous. Staying out of trouble."

"Oh you know me... I bring the trouble."

Rosemarie rolled her eyes "I have a message for you... it's from a girl.

Hiccup walked over to Rosemarie "Astrid?"

"No, it's only signed C."

"Okay, thanks Beautiful."

"I'll be at my desk if you need me."

* * *

"This can't be right." Astrid told Ruffnut over the phone while holding a pregnancy test

"I don't know," the wailing of Ruff's demon could be heard in the background "Fish! Control him!"

"You think I can control your child?!" Astrid heard Fishlegs yell back

"See! I don't want this for Hiccup and I! And I don't want some demon child crying, pooping, and spitting out."

"It's not so bad, after you get over the fact that your boobs grow like ten cup sizes, or that your ass gets bigger, or you pee when you laugh because the child messed up your bladder, or can organism easier now."

"What?"

"Yeah, I was sitting on the bus one day, and it went over a bump, and I had an organism."

"Ew..." Astrid didn't need to know that...

"Look, this is your second pregnancy that you and Hiccup didn't plan, ever heard of a condom?"

"Third."

"What?"

"I lost another one... I just didn't want to tell anyone."

"Jesus Christ Astrid! Stop hiding babies from us!"

"Two babies, and I lost both. I'm going to lose this one."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. I'm a failure."

"Sam has been dead for five years and you still say bad things about yourself? Damn it Astrid."

"This has nothing to do with Sam." Astrid gripped the test in her hand "I don't want a kid…"

"You love Jesse."

"Yeah, I know. But he's not mine, I'm awkward with kids…"

"I'm pretty sure that's Hiccup, remember when you guys came up to see Jesse for the first time, and Hiccup almost dropped him."

Jesse is still wailing in the background, making Astrid get a headache.

"Oh my god! Fish! Control your child!" Ruff screamed

"You had a part of this to _Regina_!"

"_Freddie_!"

"He's one year old! He needs his mother!"

"Well his mother is goddamn busy right now, isn't she?"

"Don't fucking swear in front of our child!"

"You think you-"

"Ruff! Focus! We were talking about my mistake, not yours!"

"Don't call my child a mistake!" Warned Ruff

"I was talking about your marriage."

Ruff scoffed "It's not a mistake… though sometimes he makes me feel crazy, it's totally not a mistake. And in two months, this is going to be you and Hiccup, and _you_ are going to become the little woman."

Astrid rolled her eyes "I can't believe I'm pregnant…"

"You're going to tell Hiccup right."

"Of course."

"I don't believe you. You've hidden two before."

"This is Hiccup we're talking about… he'll notice something's wrong and worm it out of me." Astrid paused before talking again "And I told him about the first baby… just- three years later."

"Whatever Astrid, talk to you later."

"Of course…"

* * *

When Hiccup came home from work, Astrid was sitting at the kitchen table. Hiccup was looking frazzled, hair sticking up at the ends and his left hand clutched a piece of paper.

"Hey babe. Hard day at work?" she asked

"I-I think I need a drink." Hiccup walked over to their liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of whatever he could find. "Want any?"

Damn pregnancy "No thank you…" But it doesn't really matter. After she loses this baby, she can drink to her hearts content.

She never wants kids. Because they'll be half of her, and she's a screwed up mess. She doesn't want her five year old child asking what the burn marks on her foot are, or the damn scar on her right arm that spells out the kid's father name means.

She doesn't want her daughter to become a victim of abuse.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Hiccup

"Um… I need to tell you something… you might want to sit down." Hiccup sat down, and Astrid sat on his lap. Hiccup smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Will Hiccup still love her when, or if, she's nine months pregnant, and fat?

Astrid ran a hand through his hair, his messy, messy hair. The scars are still there. From his accident and when Sam kidnapped them. She still has the nasty, jagged scar on her right cheek. The doctors say it'll never go away. Hiccup has a scar that peeks from under his shirts if he wears short sleeves.

Hiccup traced her jagged scar softly and she smiled. "Hiccup… I'm pregnant."

* * *

**I know... oh man, this is going to be cliche... sorry...**

**Anyway, I started to work on this right after I posted the last chapter of HCTGB, but took me forever to plan everything and put scenes in the right place. I'm very excited about this story! I own nothing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! That response of the first chapter was great! I hope you liked it, and I hope you like this chapter! **

**Review time: **

**EasternIceDragon: Who knows! Well… I do, but I don't want to ruin it, so I won't tell you. And you'll find out what Hiccup said right now!**

**Okay, so I own nothing and enjoy!**

* * *

"Pregnant? L-like baby, pregnant. Like there's a baby in your stomach right now. Like, we're going to be parents, pregnant."

"Yes, what other kind of pregnant is there?" Astrid got off of Hiccup's lap and started to pace around the kitchen, biting her nail.

"Oh shit…" Hiccup whispered "Holy shit…" Hiccup ran a hand through his already too wild hair "So, what are we going to do?"

"What _is_ there to do, Hiccup."

"Well, there is-" Hiccup coughed, and Astrid gasped at him

"What?" Astrid stared at her fiancé. He couldn't possibly be suggesting-

Hiccup put his hands up, eye's wide. Did she really think he was going to say… _that_? "I was going to say adoption!"

Astrid flushed "Oh, okay…"

"Not that _isn't_ an option, I mean it is and-" Hiccup cut off once he noticed Astrid giving him a look, her signature 'one eyebrow raised mixed with a glare' look "I'm not good at this."

Astrid smiled and sat back on his lap "I think you're okay."

Hiccup smiled and traced her scar again. Astrid noticed a million different emotions running through his beautiful green eyes. Astrid ran a hand through his hair, biting her lip. She knew what he was thinking, it's the same thing that's been running through his mind for the past five years.

The same dream that's been keeping her up for the past eleven years. No, not dream… _nightmare_. Sam is nothing but a nightmare now. He can't hurt her anymore.

"He can't hurt me anymore." Astrid whispered, because that's exactly what he's thinking.

"He never should've hurt you in the first place." Hiccup started to place tiny kisses down her right cheek and Astrid closed her eyes

"Hiccup, don't worry about it. Please, I'm okay, I'm right here." Astrid held onto Hiccup as tight as she could

"Do you forgive me for being stupid?"

"Do _you _forgive _me_ for not being careful?" asked Astrid

"Don't blame yourself okay. It's both of our faults." Smiled Hiccup

Astrid smiled and kissed him quickly. She jumped off of Hiccup's lap and walked to the stove "What do you want for dinner?"

"Uh, anything… I-I'm going to go change…" Hiccup said, then stood up to walk to their room.

* * *

"Rosemarie." Hiccup said into his phone "Astrid's pregnant."

"_What!_ Oh my god! I'm going to be a grandmother! This is fantastic! Gary! Did you hear that!?" Rosemarie cheered "Grandbabies here I come!"

"Rosemarie, that isn't the point."

"What's wrong Henry, aren't you excited?"

"Not as excited as you, apparently. Aren't you already a grandmother? I met Bradley's kid at the Christmas party." Hiccup pointed out, it was a cute kid, but he's—he's hopeless with kids. He almost dropped his best friend's kid.

Oh my god. He's going to drop his own kid isn't he?

"That's not the point Henry! I never thought you would have a baby! _Gary!_ Did you hear! Henry knocked up Astrid!"

Hiccup sighed… this is completely hopeless isn't?

"Quit you're shouting Rosemarie, I'm sitting right next to you." Hiccup heard Gary say

"I knew I should've called Fishlegs." Sighed Hiccup "Rosemarie, listen to me. I'm twenty six years old… I'm not even married yet, and I'm going to be a parent." Hiccup laid back on his bed with a groan

"Hiccup, she can't too pregnant right now, how far long is she?"  
"I don't know, she just told me like… five minutes ago."

"You're still holding up better than Gary, when I told him about Bradley, he fainted."

"I feel like I'm going to faint, but isn't that a little cliché?" Hiccup asked, rubbing his forehead

"This is real life Henry, not some crappy romantic movie."

"I wish my dad were here to tell me that everything will be okay." There was silence on the other end of the line. Hiccup bit his lip "Rosemarie? You still there?"

"Yeah… yeah I'm still here… and I wish your dad was here also."

* * *

"Valka…" Astrid said into the phone while Hiccup was changing "I need help…"

"What's wrong honey? Did Henry lose another leg?"

"No… I'm pregnant." Astrid whispered

Why is she telling Hiccup's mom about this? Why isn't she calling her own mom about the most important thing to ever happen to a girl, after her wedding day?

Well, her mom's a bitch so, and would probably freak out, grab the first flight from California to Florida to personally kick her ass.

Valka's probably the closest thing she'll get to a mom since her sister died.

"_Pregnant_!" Cried Valka "Oh Astrid! That's amazing, I can't wait to tell—" Valka stopped and Astrid closed her eyes.

_Stoick_. She was going to say Stoick, who isn't there for this moment in Hiccup's life.

Or for his wedding.

And it's all her fault.

"Um… I can't wait to tell my friends from my quilting group, yes, that's who I was going to say." Valka tried to cover up her mistake, but Astrid knew she was going to say Stoick

"I don't what to do…" Admitted Astrid "I-I need…" To cut, that's what Astrid needs to do. "I need someone to tell me it's okay…"

"Oh Honey…" Whispered Valka "I wish I was there for you two…"

"You'll be here in two months." Astrid tried to reason

"That's not the same. I miss my baby boy and I miss you to Astrid."

"We miss you too Valka." The tears were burning in Astrid's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She won't be weak… "Once a year isn't enough…" Because Hiccup's so damn busy, he can't get off of work that often.

"And soon, you won't be able to fly over here."

When she loses the baby she will be… because she's a failure, she's going to lose this baby and Hiccup will hate her, and they'll break up. It's inventible.

"Right," Astrid played along

"Astrid, how far along are you?"

"Uh, a month I think… I won't be showing for the wedding, thank god." If the baby makes it that long. Jeez, she really needs to get a grip. This baby _will_ make it. This baby _will_ make it… She hopes. "But, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, I'll be sure then."

"You have to let me know okay dear."

"Of course I will Valka…" Astrid bit her lip. She doesn't really want to get attached to this baby, because if she loses it… she doesn't know what she'll do.

"Good." Astrid could practically _hear_ Valka smile "Astrid, I love you. Tell Henry I love him too okay sweetheart."

Astrid had to choke back tears again. Valka tells her she loves her every time they're on the phone, but it still makes Astrid emotional. Her mother never really told Astrid she loved her, she hardly got any love from her mother, it was always 'Ariana this' and 'Ariana that'.

But yet, her sister was still her best friend.

"I love you too Valka." Astrid said

"I'll talk to you later…" Valka said, before hanging up

Astrid set her cell phone down, and gripped the counter top. She needed to get a hold of herself, Hiccup can't see her this weak.

"Milady?" Hiccup called from the top of the stairs

Astrid looked up, coughed, and then smiled "Hey, hey babe… I'll get dinner started." She turned towards the stove

Hiccup slowly walked down the stairs (without falling, which is a victory in itself) and then walked to his fiancé.

"Milady, is there something wrong?" He asked, wrapping his strong arms around her tiny waist. Astrid looked over her shoulder and gave him an innocent look

"No, there's nothing wrong Hiccup, I promise."

Hiccup kissed her shoulder "I just want to make sure, because, you know…"

Astrid smiled "I'm pregnant, not dying." She laughed

"If you're sure that you're not dying." Laughed Hiccup

"I'm pretty sure." Shrugged Astrid "You never know."

Hiccup ran his hands up and down her sides "I love you…" He whispered

"I love you too." She smiled

He set his chin on her shoulder, content to stay there forever…

* * *

"_Hiccup!" Called the short, blond girl from across the yard "Hiccup! We're going to be late!" The girl laughed_

_Hiccup only stumbled five times getting to her "For what?" He asked his best friend _

"_For the party!" She jumped up and down _

"_What party? I wasn't invited to a party." Hiccup stated _

"_Not a _real_ party, stupid. I'm having a tea party, and you're invited because you're my best friend!"_

"_A tea party?" The eight year old boy asked "Aren't we a little old for tea parties? And plus, that'd bring down my manliness!" Hiccup tried to puff out his chest_

_His best friend burst out laughing, but quickly covered her mouth when she saw the look Hiccup was giving her. "Sorry…" She said "And you're never too old for tea parties!" _

"_Okay, but if you tell anyone…" _

"_I know, I know, you'll 'punch' me." The girl rolled her eyes and grabbed Hiccup's hand, running off. _

"_Whoa, whoa Camicazi!" Laughed Hiccup "I can't keep up with you…"_

* * *

Hiccup woke up and looked around. Astrid was curled up at his side and he smiled at her. Hiccup kissed her head, then looked at his alarm clock.

5:45 A.M.

Great, he has to get ready for work. There was a time where he _liked_ work. He was crazy.

Hiccup gently pushed Astrid off of him and put on his leg. Astrid made a noise and Hiccup froze. She turned over on her side and Hiccup let out a breath. This is the first time in a week she's actually stayed in bed for the whole night.

Those damn nightmares. If Sam wasn't already dead, Hiccup just might kill him.

* * *

Hiccup pushed his bangs out of his eyes as he walked into work at eight on the dot. Rosemarie smiled up at him and Hiccup patted her shoulder

"Is she really pregnant?"

"What? You think I was lying."

Rosemarie screamed and Hiccup covered his ears. Rosemarie blushed "Sorry…"

"I'm just going to go to work. Maybe you'll calm down before lunch…" Hiccup said, walking to his office.

He pushed open the door and looked down at his phone.

"Hiccup." He heard and looked up. Suddenly, there was a dozen flashbacks from his childhood as he looked at the girl

"Camicazi…"


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel so, so bad! I've been so busy lately, and I have finals coming up next week, I just haven't had time to write. I miss study hall~**

**I should let you guys know a secret, I was going to make this story the fluffy one of the three, then I was like 'Hm better not'. Thus, another drama filled story comes your way!**

**Oh, and to that guest that reviewed that I should be ashamed that I put swear words in my story, if you don't like it, don't read it. I'm going to put swear words in my story whether you like it or not. I'm really not trying to be rude, but it's called growing up, deal with it. When you grow up, people start swear more than when they were little. And don't write 'Don't let me catch you ever writing like that again'. It's not your choice for me to put swear words in my stories, or the fact that Astrid was raped by Sam, it's my story, not yours.**

**Sorry about that rant, I should just let you read the chapter now… I own nothing!**

* * *

"Hiccup," smiled Camicazi "It's been awhile."

It's his childhood in one person, it's his first crush, it's like shyly holding hands and blushing cheeks.

"Camicazi." Hiccup dropped his lunch "W-what the hell? Why are you here?"

"Well, can't I see my childhood best friend?" She shrugged "When I heard you moved to Florida, I couldn't believe it. Florida and Hiccup Haddock so doesn't mix."

"Things have changed Cami."

"You think I don't know that Hic, I heard you're getting married, I never thought that would happen." The ring is plainly obvious to Hiccup as Cami twisted it around her left finger

"I-I see you're getting married too. Congratulations."

"What? Oh, this. I got a divorce. The bastard cheated on me. I just haven't taken of the ring yet."

"I-I'm sorry…" Said Hiccup "But, why are you really here Cami?"

"I heard about your dad, but I couldn't track you down."

Hiccup's eyes widened "M-my dad?"

"Yeah, it was all over the news. I'm so sorry Hiccup."

"That was five years ago." Stated Hiccup "I'm over it."

"Hiccup, look, I know it has been forever, and I'm sorry for not staying in touch. But, I'm here now." Cami shrugged and Hiccup picked at an imaginary piece of dust off of his pants.

"Cami, it's been thirteen years. You _can't_ do this Cami."

"Why not!? I just want-" Cami stopped and closed her eyes "I just want us back."

"There was no us, there never was, and never will be…"

* * *

His jaw was clenched.

Astrid bit her lip and grabbed his right hand. "You okay babe?"

"I'm fine." It was his typical response. Ever since his father's death it was 'Fine' or 'Okay'.

"Babe, you're talking to the queen of 'fine.' You're not fine."

They were on their way to the airport to pick up Scarlett. "I'm fine." Hiccup smiled at her and kissed her hand "I love you so much. You know that right."

"Of course I do. You only tell me every hour." Laughed Astrid "I love you to."

"Good." Smiled Hiccup, squeezing her hand "I just want you to know."

"Why are you stressed out Hiccup?" He's only like this right before he has a big project and he won't admit he's stressed.

"It's just something at work Milady. Don't worry about me okay."

"Okay." Astrid said, playing with her seatbelt "Do you think I'll get fat when I start showing?"

"Of course not. You could never get fat in my eyes."

"Because what about everyone else?"

"Astrid… okay, you want the truth. You'll get bigger, not fat, bigger. There's a _baby_ growing inside of you."

Astrid looked down and played with her sleeves "I hate it when you're right."

"You're stuck with me…"

* * *

"Hiccup!" Scarlett smiled, jumping into his arms

"Hey Scarlett." Hiccup hugged his best friend tightly

About a year after Astrid moved to Florida, Scarlett started calling Hiccup 'Hiccup' instead of Henry. She thought it was easier, and fit him better than Henry.

"How was Australia?" asked Hiccup, letting Scarlett go

"It was amazing. I wish I didn't have to come back, but I missed you two too much!" Scarlett said, hugging Astrid. "It's great to you see guys."

"Was studying abroad that bad?" Laughed Hiccup

"No way! It was amazing! But I wanted to come back to my boy." Scarlett smirked, squeezing Hiccup's cheeks. Hiccup pushed her hand off of his cheek.

"Stop." He warned, shaking his head

"I love you." Joked Scarlett

"Sure you do."

* * *

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" screamed Scarlett, jumping up and down in her seat "Oh my god! This is so great! I call godmother! Called it!"

Astrid laughed "Okay, okay. You can have godmother. You're more excited than I thought you would be…"

"Please, I'm just glad Hiccup can get the job done, _if you know what I mean_."

"Scarlett!" Blushed Hiccup, swerving into the next lane on accident. The car next to them honked and Hiccup waved shyly.

"Hiccup, could you step on it? I have an appointment in an hour." Said Astrid

"Oh, really? If you told me, I would've taken off work and-"

"I don't want you to come okay. I just… if I lose it, I don't want you to be there." Said Astrid

"Astrid, we're a team now." Hiccup grabbed her hand

"Can I go?" Asked Scarlett

"If I can't go. You can't go Scarlett." Stated Hiccup

"Sure, Scarlett. You can go." Astrid said at the same time. Hiccup stared at his fiancée

"_Scarlett_ can go, but I can't?"

"Sure. She's a girl…"

"Again, I'm out numbered in life. I need more guys in my life." Hiccup sighed at his pathetic life, as he kept driving.

* * *

Astrid's leg was shaking as she waited for her doctor.

"Calm down. You're making me nervous just by looking at you."

"I'm sorry, it's just—I've lost two babies in my life time, I don't want to lose another."

"You're not going to lose thi- _two_?"

"Yeah," Astrid nervously laughed "Uh, about two years ago… Hiccup didn't know either." Astrid looked down "I didn't even want those two babies… but… I kinda want this one."

"I'm sure this one will make it Astrid." Smiled Scarlett

"Astrid Hofferson." They heard

"Want me to come with you?" asked Scarlett

"Please do…"

Scarlett smiled and they walked back to the room.

* * *

"The doctor'll be in soon." Smiled the nurse, shutting the door behind him. Astrid played with her thumbs.

"I wonder if the doctor is taken. What's his name?" asked Scarlett

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't not." Scarlett gestured to her boobs "These have not been touched in a long time, I have to live viscously through you and Hiccup."

Astrid rolled her eyes "No, I don't know his name. I forgot it."

The door opened and Astrid looked up. The doctor walked in with a cocky smile on his face, and Astrid felt a sense of déjà vu.

"Hello, I'm Eret Harrison and I'll be your doctor."

"Holy shit…" Whispered Scarlett

"You must be Astrid Hofferson…"

Astrid was staring at Dr. Harrison trying to place him. _Eret… do I know an Eret_?

"Yeah, I'm Astrid…" Astrid said

"So, how far along are you?" Dr. Harrison asked "Uh, a month… I think." Astrid shrugged "I don't really know."

"Okay, we'll have an ultrasound for you soon… Astrid, I've heard that name before." Dr. Harrison snapped his fingers "I know, five years ago. I tried to hit on you!"

Scarlett gasped and Astrid flushed "Oh yeah… small world."

"I didn't know you lived in Florida."

"I moved here shortly after we met."

"Oh, I moved here after my divorce."

"You hit on me when you were married?" asked Astrid, no wondering he got divorced, he's the biggest flirt Astrid had ever met.

Eret smirked "I'd rather not talk about my personal life with a client. Now, how about that ultrasound?"

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god." Scarlett leaned against Astrid after Eret stepped out of the room, clutching her heart "I have never seen anyone so hot before…"

"I've seen better." Shrugged Astrid "He's not even that cute Scarlett."

"He can eat crackers in my bed any day." Scarlett went on as if Astrid never talked

"God Scarlett you're gross." Astrid said, shaking her head

"Did you see those arm muscles… Jesus… just… Jesus…"

"Scarlett, stop it. He's not that cute."

"How can you not see how perfect he is?"

"What? Perfect? He just admitted to flirting with other girls while he was married! He's nowhere near perfect!"

"You just don't understand Astrid."

Astrid sighed and rolled her eyes "I really don't want to hear about how you're in love with him."

"Fine…"

* * *

"This isn't humane."

"Stop acting like a child."

"I'm a grown man. Men shouldn't have braids in their hair!" Hiccup crossed his arms and pouted.

Astrid and Scarlett looked at each other "Come on. You promised once I got back we could braid your hair."

"That was a _year_ ago Scarlett and I don't remember promising such a promise."

Astrid laughed "I think you look cute babe." Astrid kissed his cheek and Hiccup pouted more. "Really. I might just have you do this for our wedding."

"You better not." Glared Hiccup as Astrid started braiding some hair on the top of his head. "I thought you guys loved me…" Whined Hiccup

"We do, but we love braiding your hair so," Scarlett shrugged

"Are you almost done?" Hiccup asked

"Almost babe. Scarlett, get those hairs."

"Where?"

"There! Behind his ear." Astrid pointed

"Thanks." Smiled Scarlett

"I hate you both." Stated Hiccup

"You love us."

"No, really. I honestly think I hate you both."

The doorbell rang and Hiccup blushed "I'm not getting that."

"Why? Embarrassed?" Asked Astrid

"Yes, my best friend and fiancée just braided my hair, why wouldn't I be embarrassed?"

Astrid laughed and stood up "I'll get it." Astrid started down the eight steps "Coming!"

Astrid ran to the door and opened the door. "Valka?"

Valka smiled "Hi sweetheart."

"Why are you here? The wedding's in two months." Astrid hugged her future mother in law tightly

Valka chuckled and hugged Astrid back "I missed you two so much, I just thought I would pop in for a visit before the wedding."

"Hi Mrs. Haddock!" called Scarlett waving.

"Mom!" Hiccup shouted "Wait one second, Scarlett hand me my foot?"

"Here."

Hiccup buckled his leg back on and started down the stairs.

"Honey, I love you, but why do you braids in your hair?" Laughed Valka

"Oh, the girls got to my hair and insisted that they braid it."

"Hm," smiled Valka, turning to Astrid "Astrid, sweetheart, I have a little surprise for you. Please don't be mad at me."

"Why would I be-?"

"Astrid what did I tell you about eating too many cookies? You never listened to me."

Astrid looked over Valka's shoulder and gasped "Mother?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Really, I have no excuse for being so damn long, I just got lazy. And had no ideas… **

**I hope you like this chapter! Stay Perfect!**

* * *

Astrid felt her mother embrace her "My, my Astrid. You've certainly gained weight."

Astrid glared at Valka over her mother's shoulder "Gee mom, that's a way to greet your daughter, whom you haven't seen in eight years."

"But I'm here now. Let's not dwell on the past." Julianna Hofferson patted her cheek, and looked at Hiccup "Henry! How is the guy who broke my daughter's heart?"

Hiccup sucked in a breath "I'm fine Mrs. Hofferson, how are you?"

"I'm doing just swell not that I know my only daughter is getting married!"

Astrid looked down. There's one person not coming to her wedding. Her best friend in the whole world…

Ariana Hofferson.

Her older sister. The only person that understood her, that is, until Hiccup. "Mother, I'm not your only daughter."

Julianna looked at Astrid "My only _living_ daughter, though, she has tried to kill herself more than once. I was very tempted to steal her razor her senior year in high school."

Jack Hofferson shifted his weight "Julia…"

"What? I'm only telling Henry what's his in for."

"Uh, Mrs. Hofferson, I do know that Astrid was once… _suicidal…_" Once? Hell, Astrid feels like killing herself right now to end all of this… "but I'm sure she's okay now."

Because she is. She's _supercalifragilisticexpialidocious._ The glass is half full, she put away her razors and is _fine_.

Or, was fine until her gynecologist turned out to be the man whore who hit on her when she was working five years ago, and her mother showed up out of the blue telling her she looked fat and should lay off cookies.

She's _not_ fat, she's three months pregnant and is started to show (damn, she might have to alter her wedding dress…)

"Oh, I'm sure you know all about my daughter." Julianna stood akimbo, staring at her future son-in-law.

"You haven't talked to her in _eight years_."

"So that makes me a bad mother?"

The two were in a stare down, and Valka played with her thumbs "I have an idea… why don't we all go out for dinner?"

Astrid smiled at her, thankful that they could avoid a fight. "That sounds like a great idea. I'll take your bags to the guest room daddy and we'll talk more later okay."

"Fine." Stated Julianna

"Okay, only for you milady…"

* * *

It was awkward.

Astrid sipped her water, jealous that Scarlett (who insisted she come and help keep Hiccup in line) drank more of her wine.

Astrid would kill for wine.

Astrid would give up her mother for wine, and she's very serious about that.

Stupid baby. Stupid Hiccup. Stupid mother.

Stupid uterus.

"So, are you and Hiccup living together?" her father asked politely.

"Yes, for five year." Hiccup took a drink of his _extra strong_ whiskey and cleared his throat

This isn't fair. Astrid would love to be drunk around her mother, it's the only way to deal with her mother.

Again, stupid baby.

"You're living together out of marriage?" her mother asked, and Astrid has the half mind to ask her dad if he's _sure_ that this woman is her mother.

Astrid rubbed her forehead "You had Ari out of wedlock."

"Astrid, it's not right to talk about your parent's sex life."

Okay… ew. She wasn't even _trying_ to talk about her parent's sex life.

"I wasn't trying to mother, I was just saying that you two had a baby out of wedlock."

"Julia, she's just trying to talk." Jack said, rubbing a hand down her back

Valka sat straighter "So, Scarlett… you were in Australia for two years?"

"Hell yeah! I can't wait to go back! Met this guy there, did I tell you that Hiccup, he's _beyond _gorgeous, and his accent…" Scarlett said around a mouth full of pizza. "Though I'd sleep with any guy with an accent."

Valka blushed "Oh, I'm glad you had fun…"

"Fuck yeah!" Hiccup kicked her leg "Ow, son of a bitch!" Scarlett grabbed her leg "Hiccup!"

Hiccup shrugged innocently and looked at his mother "Oh mom, how are you?"

"I'm doing just fine son. How are you?"

"Swell…" Hiccup looked down.

It would be different if his dad was here, then Hiccup could tell him about Camicazi, and his father would tell him everything is going to be okay, and that Cami is just going through a divorce, and is lonely.

She needs a _friend_. It doesn't matter if he was totally in love with her when she moved away. None of that matters now, he has Astrid.

He's hopelessly in love with Astrid, and he has been since freshman year and they had lockers by each other.

Hiccup wrapped his right around Astrid and she smiled at him, engagement ring glimmering in the dull light of the pizzeria.

Astrid noticed her mother staring at her right cheek and she covered the jagged scar.

It was deep enough that it was never going to go away. And Astrid was okay with that, she was okay with the stares from little kids and the questions from the adults.

But she's not okay with her _mother_ staring at it.

"What happened darling? Henry finally snap at you?"

Hiccup choked on his drink "No, I think that was Sam's department…"

"Sam stabbed me five years ago…" Had it really been five years since Sam and Stoick died? "He kidnapped Hiccup and I, and killed someone."

Valka and Hiccup froze and Astrid her lip. This isn't going well. Were her parents even invited to the wedding? Sometimes, even though she means well, Valka can be annoying.

Scarlett cleared her throat "So, Astrid, have you picked out your dress yet?"

Astrid nodded "Yeah, it's too girly for my taste though."

"When Astrid was growing up, Ari would always take Astrid shopping, but Astrid would cry and cry until she took her by the weapons." Julianna smiled

Hiccup smirked, why doesn't that surprise him? Hiccup rubbed her arm softly as Astrid blushed "Mother… is it bad that I don't like wearing dresses? They're uncomfortable and make me look fat."

"Oh honey, you're already fat." Smiled Julianna

"Oh, Julianna, um… our parenting tactics might be a little different-" Started Valka

"What parenting tactics Valka? You didn't know your son until five years ago."

Astrid stood up, her chair falling down "Mother! That's enough! No one gives a shit about your comments, so keep them to yourself!"

"How dare you talk about to me Astrid! I am your mother, and you will respect me!"

"I'll respect you when you respect me okay mom, I'm sick of you nagging on me, and trying to change me, and hating on Hiccup. It's crap!" Astrid grabbed her bag and walked out of the pizzeria."

Julianna looked shocked for a moment before saying "It must be her time of the month."

The everyone else groaned.

* * *

Later, Hiccup pulled a box out of a closet Astrid didn't know about in the basement. Hiccup set the box on the coffee table and opened it. Hiccup pulled out a stuffed dragon that his mother made him, but didn't receive it until he was sixteen.

"_Son, what I'm about to give you is very important to me. I want you to take good care of it." _

"_Okay, what is it?" Hiccup asked, crossing his arms _

_Stoick pulled out a box and inside was a stuffed toy. _

"_A toy? Dad, I hate to tell you, I'm sixteen not three." _

_Stoick glared at his son "Son, your mother made this for you when she found out she was pregnant." Hiccup took the dragon out of his father's vast had and looked at it. His fingers traced over the 'Henry' that was stitched into it. _

"_Whoa…" Hiccup smiled, then looked at his father _

"_Your mother would be _so_ proud of you right now._"

Hiccup brought the toy close to him and hugged it, smiling.

"I miss you dad…" He whispered as he set the dragon aside. Toothless hopped onto the couch and set his head on Hiccup's lap. Hiccup pulled out a pick of a short, blond haired girl and him at a hospital, the girl with a broken arm and him with a black eye and a broken leg. Hiccup smiled at it.

"_Come on Henry! Don't be a pansy!" Cami called as she swung from a tree branch "This is fun!"_

"_Uh, I'm good, I like my limbs attached to my body thank you." Hiccup crossed his arms "And I'm not a pansy Cami! You're going kill yourself and then I won't have a best friend!" _

"_Baby." _

"_I'm not a baby." _

"_Then climb the tree." _

_Hiccup sighed and started to climb. He stopped when they were on the same branch "Wait! Hiccup don't-" _

_The branch broke, sending the two seven year olds tumbling to the earth. _

Hiccup closed his eyes. They were so close, and now…

Now he has Astrid, and he can't lose her again.

Hiccup heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he quickly put everything in the box and pushed it under the coffee table, making Toothless glare at him.

"Hello sweetheart." Valka smiled at her only son

"Hey mom." Hiccup said

"How are you, when we got back you disappeared."

"I, uh, needed to be alone for a little bit." Hiccup scratched the back of his neck "I don't see how Astrid grew up with them, they're nuts."

"You just grew up with a different parenting style."

"I'm not sure 'Just don't get anyone pregnant during high school' counts as parenting."

Valka laughed and sat next to him, petting Toothless "You know… the house is getting big for just me…"

Hiccup looked at her "Are you thinking about selling the house?"

"Henry…"

"No! I grew up in that house!"

"Henry, you are twenty six years old, living in Florida, and getting married. You are not coming home, I do not need a big house."

"You can't sell that house!"  
"Why not!?"

"Because dad raised me in that house! I want… I _need_ something to remember him by!"

Valka sighed "Henry… that's the house your father and I moved into after I graduated high school, don't you think this is hard on me to?"

"Then don't sell the house!"

Valka touched his cheek and smiled "I'll rethink it okay…" Hiccup smiled and leaned into her touch. "Honey, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing… I'd better go upstairs, make sure Astrid and her mother haven't killed each other."

Hiccup kissed her cheek and walked upstairs, Toothless, after giving her a lick to the face, following him. Valka looked around the basement and saw something sticking out of the box under the coffee table.

She opened the box and saw something she thought she'd ever see again.

Her stuffed dragon.

Valka picked it up with trembling fingers. "Stoick…" She whispered before breaking down in tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I had a day off so… here I am. Yeah… **

**Sicilia: I'm sorry if bad language offends you, but I'll try to keep it to a minimum :) ~Stay Perfect~**

**The king of Berk: Here's your update! ~Stay Perfect~**

**Khizap: All three babies are Hiccup! And here's your update! ~Stay Perfect~**

**All you guys Stay Perfect! I own nothing!**

* * *

"…so I get to work and there she is, sitting my desk like she owned the place. It was one of the best moments of my life." Smiled Hiccup as he sat with Astrid's father, drinking beer on the patio at eleven o'clock at night.

"She's always been spunky like that. Doing crazy stunts, punching people more than half her size. I guess I should've been more worried when she just… shut down. It was around the time Ari got in that accident and I thought it would pass, but it never did. I knew she had a boyfriend, but I never thought Sam would hurt her, you know."

"I'm surprised you haven't kill me yet." Smirked Hiccup

"I like you Henry, a lot more than Sam, you haven't done anything that I shouldn't like, expect… you know… leave for Florida."

"Mr. Hofferson, I regret leaving your daughter, it was a dick move and I shouldn't have done it. You should have shot me."

Jack laughed "Oh son, my just had found out that my youngest daughter was being abused, I thought of shooting you even when you two were friends." Hiccup's eyes widened "Not that I'm _going _to shoot you son…"

"Oh thank God." Hiccup gripped his heart.

"No, you're a good kid. Great head on your shoulder… much better than that friend of yours… Scarlett is it?"

"Yeah she's crazy." Hiccup sipped his beer "I don't even know why I'm friends with her."

"I ask myself the same question with my wife." Hiccup let out a chuckle "No, I'm serious."

"Oh, I believe you Mr. Hofferson…" Smiled Hiccup

"Son, I'm sorry to hear about your father… it must have been hard to lose him…"

Hiccup looked down at his beer bottle "It was a rough time for me."

"I know what it is like to lose someone you love, you never get over it, but someday the pain will go away. Trust me."

Hiccup gave a feeble smile "Thanks for Mr. Hofferson…" Hiccup stuck out his right hand and Jack shook it

"Anytime Son…"

* * *

"Oh sweetheart…" Valka bit her lip "It looks… er… it looks great."

Astrid looked down at her dress, then heard something rip "Damn it. Valka, this isn't going to work, if I can't wear it now, how am I going to wear it in two months?"

"Month and a half." Corrected Scarlett, who was a surprisingly good tailor, and had pins sticking out of her month

"Do you have a count down or something?" asked Astrid

"Yeah, on my phone. It's my favorite app."

Valka rubbed her forehead "Astrid calm down. I'm sure Scarlett can fix it."

"'I'm sure Scarlett can fix it' she says…" scoffed Scarlett pinning some of the cloth

"Ow! That's my leg!" screamed Astrid  
"Sorry." Blushed Scarlett

"Okay, that's enough wedding planning, who wants lunch? My treat." Smiled Valka

"Free food!" Cheered Scarlett

* * *

"Oh my god, it's Dr. Hottie!" Scarlett gasped with her mouth full of a cheeseburger

"Dr. Hottie?" asked Valka, her eyebrows raised and Astrid can't help but think how much her and Hiccup look alike.

"Astrid's hot gynecologist. I want to be the ham in that man sandwich…"

"Jesus Scarlett you're twenty five years old!"

"Hello Astrid, how are you this lovely day." Eret said walking up to the table

"Fine." Stated Astrid "You remember my friend Scarlett."

"Of course, how are you?" Eret looked at Valka "Astrid, you never told me you had a sister!"

Valka glared at him and was about to stand up. No one talks to Valka Haddock like that.

"That's my future mother in law, Valka Haddock. Valka, Eret, Eret, Valka."

Valka sat back down "Lying's bad for your health kid."

Eret put his hands up "Sorry Ma'am." He looked at Astrid "Astrid, you are looking quite beautiful in this light, what's your secret?"

"Are you kidding me right now? I _just_ introduced you to my _future mother in law_ and you're _flirting _with me. No wonder you're divorced…"

Eret smirked "Actually, I got divorced because my wife was still in love with some guy she used to know."

"So it had nothing to do with you being such a jackass, wow. That's surprising." Scarlett kicked Astrid under the table "Ow, son of a bitch!"

"Sorry for Astrid, she doesn't know how to act around people." Smiled Scarlett

"It's quite alright… see you around Astrid." And with that, Eret walked away.

Scarlett glared at Astrid "I can't believe it, you scared away my true love!"

"He's a man whore!" Yelled Astrid

Scarlett huffed and crossed her arms "Scarlett, sweetie, he does seem a bit… er, cocky. He's trouble." Stated Valka

Scarlett grabbed her burger and bit some off.

"You're acting like a child." Stated Astrid, eating a French fry

* * *

Hiccup hung up the phone and looked down at his designs. He picked up his pencil and eased some stray lines.

There was a knock at his door and he looked up to see Rosemarie standing there "_Prosthetic Labs_ on line one." She smiled

"Thanks Rose." Hiccup picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Haddock!" A gruff voice said on the other end  
"Hello Jerry, how may I help you? Do you need another shipment?"

"Actually, if you don't mind, I need you to come to Mankato. Some of these kids are refusing to put on a prosthetic. I thought if you come and tell them your story, it would help."

"Oh, Jerry, I would love to, but my mom and fiancées' parents are-"

"Great! I already booked your flight for eight o'clock tonight. Your time."

"But-"

"See you then!"

Hiccup stared at his phone and looked at the clock.

Five o'clock.

"Rose, I have to take the rest of the day off!" Hiccup called, running out of the office

"Henry Haddock taking a day off?" Rose gasped "Are you dying?"

"You're funny. Bye!"

* * *

"What do you mean you have to go to Minnesota?" asked Astrid, standing in the middle of their room

"I didn't have much of the choice Astrid." Said Hiccup, packing some clothes quickly

"You're leaving me here _with my mother_?"

"I don't want to, I promise you that." Hiccup walked over to the pouting Astrid "I'll be back in two days. I love you."

"I love you to."

Hiccup kissed her forehead "You want to take me to the airport?"

"Of course, let me tell your mother."

* * *

Astrid walked Hiccup into the airport, holding onto his hand tightly "Don't kill your mother okay."

"I'll try to restrain myself." Chuckled Astrid

Hiccup pushed her bangs back and kissed her forehead "I promise to be back in two days."

"Okay."

Hiccup stroked her cheek "I really don't want to go."

Astrid gripped his hand "I know… I love you Hiccup."

Hiccup kissed her quickly, then walked off.

* * *

Hiccup seat his suitcase on the ground and leaned back on the stiff hotel bed. Driving in Mankato is easier than he remembers. Probably because he's been in Miami for eight years.

Hiccup rubbed his hand over his eyes and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" Astrid's raspy voice asked

"Hey, I just made it to the hotel."

"Hm, that's good."

Hiccup closed his eyes "I already miss you…"

"I miss you to. This is bad. We've been apart for three hours and already miss each other."

Hiccup laughed "Sorry, were you sleeping?" he asked

"Trying to. My parents are fighting, and I can hear then all the way up here."

"That sucks." Hiccup rubbed his arm "Tell me that you love me."

He heard Astrid sit up "I love you…"

"I love you too. I wish I could be there with you."

"I wish you could come home."

"I'm already there…" He whispered, that was the first thing that came to his head, his father use to tell him that when he was off for a weekend hunting trip "Close your eyes and turn off the lights. I'm right there, holding you as close as possible. Don't make a sound…" Of course, his father never said _that_, but Hiccup was making it up as he went

"That just made me miss you more." Astrid said

"I'll be home before you know it okay Milady… I love you."

"I love you to… bye."

"Bye…" Hiccup hung up the phone and closed his eyes…

He's with Astrid… he's with Astrid…

* * *

Astrid woke up the next morning without Hiccup's arms around her and a really bad case of morning sickness.

Great way to start the day.

Astrid walked down the stairs into the kitchen, smiling at Valka

"Morning Honey."

"Morning Valka." Astrid scratched her head, yawning

"I heard you run into the bathroom this morning… morning sickness?"

"It sucks."

"When I pregnant with Henry, I got so sick, Stoick made me a bucket that I could wear around my neck." Valka laughed "It was so awful, that I only wore it around the house."

Astrid smiled "Wow, Hiccup hasn't gotten _that_ bad… yet."

"Give him time, Stoick was, well, _stoic_ through most of my pregnancy, but when my water broke, he ran into a wall running around the house trying to pack and calling the doctor."

Astrid laughed "Wow, I never knew that side of Stoick."

"He didn't show emotion very well, the first time he tried to tell me that he loved me, he stuttered and blushed and said 'I l-l-lo-lov-loath you.' On accident. I socked him and gave him a black eye."

"How many black eyes did you give him?"

"Just those two. Remember, I was just like you in high school."

"Just a tad more violent."

Valka smiled "Just a tad."

"Good morning lesser people!" Julianna Hofferson's voice rang out and Astrid groaned

"Morning mom." Astrid sighed

"Oh my Astrid, I think you've gained weight since last night."

"How is that possible?!" Astrid asked

"Hm, no wonder Henry ran off last night."

Astrid was about to pound her fist into her mother's rat face when the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Astrid walked over to the door and saw a blonde hair lady about her age standing there "May I help you?" she asked

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have the wrong address… does a Henry Haddock live here?"

Astrid looked back at Valka, who shrugged, then at the girl "Yeah, but he's not here right now."

"Damn it, can you give this to him for me?" The girl shoved a letter in her hands "Tell him it's from Camicazi."

"Okay… I think…"

"Thanks." The girl, Camicazi, walked back to her car.

Astrid shut the door and looked at the letter.

* * *

"See, living with a prosthetic isn't that bad. I've had mine for a little over eight years, and I'm fine." Hiccup smiled at the little girl, in pig tails, and sucking her thumb

"Do people make fun of you?" she asked in a little baby lisp

"Sometimes, but you just have to let it go."

"Like Elsa?" her little brown eye's lite up

Hiccup bit back a smile "Yes, just like Elsa."

The little girl looked at her parents "Mommy! Daddy! I can be just like Elsa! If I let it go!"

"So will you let me help you find the perfect prosthetic?" asked Hiccup

"Yes!" The girl's head was bobbing so much, Hiccup was worried that it might fall off.

"Okay, let's go." The parents wheeled the girl over to the prosthetics as Hiccup's phone rang "Sorry about this, I have to take it…"

Hiccup unlocked his phone and saw a text from Astrid

'Who the hell is Camicazi, and why is she dropping off a letter for you!?'


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so lately, I've been getting a lot of 'Stop all this swearing' or reviews to that nature. Look, I'm going to be honest: **_**If you don't like. Don't read.**_** Don't waste both of our time just to tell me to stop swearing. I'm not sure if it's the same person, or different people, but I don't want those reviews anymore. I'm not telling you to stop reviewing, just don't review if you're going to tell me to stop swearing. **

**Oh, and another thing: Don't read this story if you haven't read Perfect or Here Comes the Goodbye. It will not make sense! I should have put this earlier, but it's on my profile so I didn't. **

**Review time! **

**Someone: Thanks! I did, I'm really excited for that movie (The Green Bay Packers are in… you know, so is my Packer Husband: Clay Matthews the 3****rd****… Go Pack Go!) **

**G: I know Astrid's mom is irritating, but she'll get better! Sorry you don't like how Cami is in the story, but don't worry, she too will get better**

**Khizap: I do to! Here's the next chapter, and I'm sorry that you spoiled it! I should have told you! I feel really bad!**

**Lola: Okay…? I'm not really sure what you mean…**

**Amaldia: Read comment at the top.**

**Guest: Thanks! Hiccup is in trouble! I already have his reaction in mind, and thanks! **

**Robin: Wow, that's awesome! I'm really glad you liked it! And I wish I could tell you about Eret and Scarlett, but then I would spoil the whole plot, so I'm sorry, but I'm glad someone else ships them! **

**P.S.: Thanks! I'm glad someone doesn't mind them! And you know, I'm in high school, so I get a lot of homework, and tests and other things that I have to do, I try to write when I have the time, but I don't have a lot of time! **

**So everybody, Stay Perfect! Love you! I own nothing!**

* * *

"Oh shit." Whispered Hiccup

"Oh shit? Mommy! I want that prosthetic!" The little girl yelled and the mom covered her ears

"Sorry! I- I have to take this..."

Hiccup walked out into the little outlet mall hallway.

"What's your problem Hiccup!" Yelled Astrid

"Astrid, please just listen to me-"

"We're engaged! I'm pregnant! I will cut you with my axe when you get home. First, I need to find my axe..."

"Astrid! Look, Cami isn't what you think-"

"I think that she's your lover! I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR GODDAMN CHILD HENRY HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!"

Hiccup held the phone away from his ear "Hear me out woman!"

He heard a few deep breaths "Fine. Tell your side of the story."

"Look, Cami is just a friend, I promise. Not even that. She's just a ghost of the past. She means nothing to me."

"Then why is she giving you letters?" Huffed Astrid

"I don't know, okay Astrid... all I know is that she wanted to catch up, nothing more."

"Hiccup... I'm sorry, I accused you..."

"No, no, Milady. It's fine. I understand completely. I would do the same if this happened to you."

"Okay... when are you coming home?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"See you the babe... I love you..."

"I love you more..."

* * *

Scarlett looked at the unopened letter, then back at Astrid "I don't know what you want me to do."

"If you open it, Hiccup can't get mad at me, but I can read it."

"But he'll bitch at me..."

"Exactly!"

"Astrid, this isn't like you... it's just a letter."

"I know, but... Camicazi seemed kinda important if she's dropping off a letter. Who even uses letters anymore!?"

"Astrid, come on, Hiccup isn't going to leave you. It's probably just a letter about his father, and how sorry she is."

"But... that was five years ago."

"Astrid. Hiccup loves you. I promise you this."

Astrid twisted her ring. "I know this... Hiccup loves me..."

* * *

Astrid sat in front of the TV with a bowl of popcorn, wearing her favorite pair of sweats, and Hiccup's sweatshirt. It was past midnight, and couldn't sleep. She turned on Netflix and chose a movie.

Toothless jumped on the couch, resting his head on her side.

"You're a spoiled dog..." Astrid said, throw a piece of popcorn at him "I blame Hiccup..."

Toothless licked her arm and rested his head on her lap.

"Astrid, honey?" Valka's voice came out if darkness

"Hey Val, what are you doing up?" Asked Astrid

"I could ask you the same question." Valka smiled

"Couldn't sleep..." She shrugged

"Oh, really? I could make some tea..."

"No, it doesn't help..."

Valka walked over to her and sat down "Honey, what's really going on?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Astrid said, making Val feel her forehead "Valka, I'm fine."

"Are you sure..."

"Positive."

Valka smiled and kissed her forehead "Go to bed soon..."

"Sure Val..."

Valka walked back to the upstairs guest room. Astrid laid back on the couch and closed her eyes.

* * *

Hiccup fixed his carry on to his left shoulder and looked around baggage claim.

"Hiccup!"

He turned and saw Astrid running to him

"Hey Milady!" Astrid jumped into his arms and he hugged her

"I missed you!" She buried her head in his neck

"I missed you to..." Hiccup said "Where's my mom?"

"Oh, she stayed at home. Her and Scarlett are finishing up my dress."

"And you're not helping? I thought you loved doing all that girly crap..."

Astrid punched him. "Ow!"

"That's what you get!"

Hiccup rubbed his arm "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

"Hello Love!" Valka squeezed her son tighter to her

"Hey mom..." Hiccup hugged back

"Have you been eating?" Valka looked at her twenty six year old son "You look thinner."

"Mom!" Yelled Hiccup

"Henry!" Julianna's shrill voice said

"Hello Mrs. Hofferson. How are you this fine day."

"Surprised that you didn't ditch Astrid."

Hiccup bit his lip, closing Astrid closer "Not this time Mrs. Hofferson."

Astrid smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, her lips brushing against his neck. Toothless bit Hiccup's ankle to get attention.

"Ow! Toothless!" Yelled Hiccup, petting his head "Yeah, yeah. I missed you to, ya little shit."

"So, maybe I should get dinner ready. What's everyone hungry for?" Asked Astrid

"I'm hungry for whatever you want Milady." Hiccup's hand found her stomach and Astrid beamed

"What about you Val? Daddy?"

"Anything Darling." Smiled Val

"Ditto Kiddo."

"That rhymed. I like it." Smiled Astrid

* * *

Astrid was humming as she cooked dinner. Hiccup's sweatshirt was warm on her back as she cool the pasta.

"Kiddo?" Her father's voice rang out, and Astrid turned around.

"What's up Daddy?" She smirked

"Nothing dear. I just... we need to talk."

"Oh, okay..." Said Astrid crossing her arms "What about?"

"I was thinking about Ariana."

Astrid let out a shaky breath "What about Ariana?"

"The day of the accident, I told Ari not to bring you. I told her that you didn't want to. But she didn't listen to me. And then..." Jack looked at the ground "getting that call saying your child died in an accident is never easy, and of course I assumed it was you, and I burst into tears... then when I heard it was Ari, and you survived... I had no one to blame... so I choose wrong and blamed you..." Astrid looked down, tears burning hot in her eyes "And I can't take back all the things I said to you, adding to the shit you went through, and probably made you cut more... and it breaks my heart every time I think about it." Astrid closed her eyes "Your mother loves you. Just know that, she doesn't understand mental illnesses. She doesn't understand why you had to go into the hospital..."

"Daddy..." Sniffed Astrid, before hugging her father "I'm sorry..."

Jack held her daughter close "I love you so much..."

"I love you to Daddy..."

* * *

Hiccup pushed hair out of his eyes as he unpacked. He opened her bedside drawer and saw a letter with Henry written in perfect cursive. Hiccup sat on his bed with the letter in his hands. He took a deep breath and opened the letter.

_Henry,_

_Look, it know it's been forever... and I really don't know what to say expect: _

_I know how you felt about me, back when were kids. And trust me, I loved you to. And I also know those feelings don't go away overnight. Henry... I still love you..._

_I know this is old fashioned, but I don't care... I just wanted to let you know. Ever since I found about you getting married, I wanted to tell you this. _

_I hope we can meet up and talk. Please meet me at the mall on Saturday, at noon. I understand if you don't come, but I hope you do._

_Love, _

_Camicazi_

Hiccup folded the letter up and closed his fist, crinkling the paper.

She—she can't do that! She has no right to come into his life after _thirteen years_ and say that she still loves him. Hiccup threw the paper in the drawer right as his bedroom door opened.

"Hey babe." Smiled Astrid

"Hey Milady." Hiccup stood up "What's up?"

"Dinner's ready. Scarlett's coming over."

"Ah, I shall get the good wine and we shall dine in STYLE!" Hiccup smirked

"You're not funny." Astrid said, walking out of the room. Hiccup grabbed her waist and pulled her close

"I thought it was funny…" Hiccup mumbled against her neck

Astrid smirked "You think everything's funny."

"I don't think _everything _is…" Defended Hiccup, kissing her neck

"Oh really?" she asked

"Didn't you say dinner is ready? No offense, I'm kinda hungry."

"Come on, Casanova." Laughed Astrid, walking out of Hiccup's arms.

* * *

Astrid sat up in bed and looked at Hiccup, who was reading with his glasses on. She bit her lip as she saw him mouthing the words. He's always done that. Her first memory of him was when they had lockers by each other, and he'd read, his lips would move.

It was pretty hot. Astrid looked down at her book, then looked at Hiccup again, and back to her book.

"Hic…" she said

"Hm?"

"I've never wanted you more…" she said and Hiccup's head snapped up.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered

Astrid pushed her book aside, climbed onto Hiccup's lap, grabbed his book and threw it over her shoulder.

"I was getting to the good part." Pouted Hiccup, taking off his glasses

"Stop complaining…" Astrid whispered against his lips

"I'm not…" Hiccup's hand fiddled with the lamp switch, then suddenly the room when dark…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's been awhile! I've been busy! I don't really have anything to say, I own nothing~**

**Review Time**

**Robin: Yeah, I was actually working on the chapter when you reviewed, so I got working! I don't think it's been a month, but close! Sorry! **

**P.S: Thanks! I'm really trying to keep the swearing down, and it's never been this bad before, but whatever!**

**Hiccstrid 123: Thanks! I'm sure that's not true, but it means a lot! **

**Guest: I love cliffhangers, they're my lover~ And I never **_**ever**_** said Toothless was dead, are you trying to make me cry, because it worked…**

**Oreo's: Thanks! Sorry it took forever!**

**Lori: I'm sorry that you can't read it because of the swearing, but I'll keep the swearing down, I hope that helps. **

**Lola:… it won't be in this chatper, but I'll try to squeeze it in…**

**Guest (2): Thanks! That means a lot! I think I've said this before but I suck at fluff!~**

**Guest (3): Okay, I get were you're coming from, but please don't tell me what to do. Like I said **_**many times before**_** I will try to keep it down, but there will probably be more than four (I counted this chapter, I think there are two) but you keep complaining I won't even answer the review anymore. **

**Guest (4): Thanks! That means a lot! **

**As always, Stay Perfect!**

**P.S: Guys! I got bored one day and I made a playlist of songs that would go great with this serious! It's called, wait for it, 'Perfect Trilogy'. Bet you didn't see that coming! Leave a song name you think would go good with the Trilogy and I'll put it on there! Thanks! **

* * *

The next morning, Astrid was getting ready for work when she stopped in front of the mirror. Astrid lifted her white tank top and suck in her stomach. It had a tiny bump on it, but it was big enough to rip her wedding dress. Astrid ran her hand over her stomach and smiled.

"I really hope I don't lose you to..." She whispered

The door opened and Hiccup walked in with a towel around his waist and dripping wet hair. Astrid smiled and pulled down her tank top

"Hey Milady. What are you doing?"

"Just looking at my baby bump. Is that wrong?"

"No!" Hiccup pulled her close to him and rubbed her bump "How far along are you?"

"Three months and two weeks." She smiled "Do you think we should start talking about names?"

"If you want, but after work." Hiccup kissed her forehead. "I gotta get ready..." Hiccup ran to his dresser, prosthetic half on

Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waist and played with his towel "Are you sure you don't have thirty minutes to spare...?" She whispered into his ear.

Hiccup stopped moving around and looked back at her "What?" His voice crack in the middle and Astrid undid his towel

"I think you have thirty minutes to spare..."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Valka set her bag down on the island

"Are you sure you want to go now mom?" Asked Hiccup

"I have to Henry. Cloudjumper is at home and I have work. I love you son." Valka hugged Hiccup "But I have something for the both of you." Valka pulled away from her son and started going through her purse. She pulled out a piece of paper. "This is from the journal I kept when I was pregnant with you."

Hiccup gave a lopsided smile and Astrid came up behind him.

"Can I read it out aloud?" Asked Hiccup

"Sure." Smiled Valka

"_'January 22. Hi, baby_...'" Hiccup started "This isn't your hand writing..."

"I know... it's your father's."

Hiccup looked down at the paper "It is..." Hiccup cleared his throat "_'Today you turned six months old. You're getting so big! I've been waiting forever to meet you and now that we're three months away, it's surreal. Your mother thinks you're a girl, but I'm very extra sure that you're a boy, because of that big, strong kick you just give me. Unless you're a very strong girl. I would be extremely happy either way. I love you so much. Your Dad._'" Hiccup looked at his mom who was wiping away tears

"I found it when I was cleaning. I needed to give it to you."

Hiccup closed his eyes "I- thanks mom... Excuse me..." Hiccup walked outside.

Astrid looked at Valka "It's still really hard for him. More now since I'm pregnant..."

"You're pregnant?!" Astrid's mom shrieked

"Shit..." Whispered Astrid

Julianna stomped down the stairs, face red with anger. "You're pregnant before marriage!?"

"Mom, please listen to me. It's really not what you think."

"Are you stupid? Why would get pregnant before marriage?!" Julianna raised her hand and all the sudden Astrid saw Sam, raising his hand to her.

"SAM! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Se shrieked, covering her stomach and falling to the ground

Hiccup ran into the house "What's going on!?"

"I think she's having an episode." Said Val

Hiccup walked slowly over to his fiancé "Milady..." Hiccup sat next to her and pulled her into his lap "It's okay, I'm here..."

"Sam is trying to hurt me again Hiccup..." Astrid sobbed into his neck "He was here…"

"No, you're fine. Sam isn't here, he can't hurt you. Shh, you're fine." Hiccup held her closer and buried his head in her hair. "You're fine, I promise."

Valka kneeled down next to Astrid "Dear, take a breath. You're okay." Astrid buried her deeper into Hiccup's neck, still sobbing "Julianna, Jack, let's give them a minute…" Valka pushed Astrid's parents out of the kitchen and Astrid tighten her grip on Hiccup.

"She raised her hand to me…" Whispered Astrid after composing herself "And for a second, I actually saw Sam…" Astrid wiped her eyes "After all this time, I'm still scared of him. I don't know why…"

Hiccup kissed her hair "You have every right to scared. Don't worry. I'll always be here to protect you."

Astrid squeezed his middle "I love you." Astrid looked at him with red eyes

"I love you to." Hiccup kissed her

* * *

"How could you be this irresponsible!?" shouted Julianna

Astrid shrugged, Hiccup long gone at work for some overtime before the wedding. "It wasn't being irresponsible, mom, it was a condom break."

Jack placed a hand on Julianna's shoulder "Honey, calm down a little. We were about Astrid's age when we have Ari…"

Astrid stood up and rubbed her arms "Mom, this isn't my first pregnancy…"

Both parents looked at her "What?" asked Jack

Astrid bit her lip "What I'm about to tell you, I haven't even told Hiccup, so, can this stay between us...?"

"Of course it baby." Said Jack

Astrid took a breath "This first time was senior year. The night before Hiccup left actually, we had sex. I thought we were going to be together forever and I didn't know he was leaving. You know Sam raped me, so I didn't give him my virginity, but he gave me his, then he left and you know I went through that really bad depression that sent me to the hospital." They don't talk about that day, the day when Astrid went to the hospital. The one time Julianna was scared she would lose another daughter. "Then one day, I couldn't Cheesy Garlic Bread, which is my favorite, and Ruff knew something was wrong. I couldn't go somewhere in town to get my pregnancy test, so my parole officer took me. I found out that I was pregnant in a dirty, gas station bathroom." Astrid laughed, remembering the fear she felt, which felt a little silly now "The second time-"

"Second time?!" Cried Julianna

"Yeah, the second time," Astrid took another deep breath trying to compose herself "I-I had a car accident, it was three years ago and I was driving to the store, and this car t-boned me. I was so excited to tell Hiccup, then… the impact threw me against the steering wheel. I asked the doctor not to tell Hiccup, because I want to tell him myself. But—I couldn't tell him because he would get mad for lying, because I did it before with the first baby! I'm sorry I didn't tell you!"

Jack walked up to his daughter and touched her cheek "Wow kid… you're getting good at keeping secrets… almost as good as your sister." Jack winked and ruffled her hair.

* * *

Hiccup was typing at his desk when the door opened. Rosemarie poked her head in and smiled at her "Hey Henry. I'm going to head out. Bradley and George are home." Rosemarie only had her five son's home one weekend a month. This time it was just Billy, Bradley and George. Tim and Ian had to work.

"Tell them I say hi."

Rosemarie crossed her arms "You know, you should be at home with Astrid."

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair "Just getting in some extra hours."

"Are you worried about the wedding honey? Because Bradley tripped at his, and the marriage is doing just fine…"

"Now I am!" Hiccup sighed "I'm just—it's everything, you know."

Rosemarie smiled at him sadly "Call me if you need to talk Gorgeous. I love you."

"Love you to…"

Rose shut the door quietly and Hiccup looked at his phone. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Cami, hi… it's Hiccup… we need to talk…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry! Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I've been swamped! I'm not going to bore you with the details, but I'm done with school! I ended on Monday, and I was busy yesterday. But I'm going to finish this chapter for you guys because you guys rock! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter, what a cliffy right? Well, you know cliffies and I, we have a love affair. **

**But, I'm going to set somethings straight, Hiccup doesn't know about the second baby, Astrid has only told Ruff and her parents about it. **

**And about Astrid telling Hiccup about the first baby, she waited 3 years to tell him, he didn't know about it at first. **

**Reviews! **

**Guest: You're welcome! I'm glad you love it! **

**Robin: Sorry about it being sorry about it being late! And no, I'm not dead… yet. I totally understand the feeling! And, about the Hiccup cheating on Astrid… don't give me ideas ;) **

**PS: It's not bad! **

**Oreo's: Thank you! And I know Astrid told Hiccup, but not at first. It's okay, I'm just glad you liked it! Truth be told, I almost ended it with Perfect. **

**Gorgia: I guess you have to wait and find out!**

**Lola: I'm glad you liked it!**

**Khizap: You'll have to wait and find out~**

**Sicily: Thanks!**

**Natasha: The song 'Trouble' by Taylor Swift? I love that song!**

**Khizap: I don't know what you mean? He doesn't know about the second baby…**

**I own nothing and Stay Perfect!**

* * *

"Henry… I'm-I'm glad you called. Actually, I'm thrilled that you called. I didn't expect you to…"

Hiccup tapped his desk "I didn't expect me to call you either. I really don't know why I did it."

"That's okay." Said Cami "So, did you get my note."

"You had no right to do that. And you gave it to my fiancée!"

"How was I supposed to know that it was your fiancée?"

"Oh, I don't know, by the ring on her finger!"

"Sorry I didn't notice it!" Cried Camicazi

Hiccup looked out his office window and saw people look away "One second," He set the phone down and shut his door "Sorry, people are nosey."

"What did you think of the letter?" she asked

"Nothing. I can't think anything of it. I'm getting married, I'm having a baby."

"She's pregnant?" asked Camicazi

"Yeah, she's pregnant. Three months."

"Wow…"

Hiccup rubbed his forehead "I can't talk about this here."

"Then meet me for drinks. At ten?" Hiccup looked at his clock and saw it was nine thirty

"I get off at ten, I'll meet you at ten thirty."

"Great…"

* * *

Astrid was finishing up laundry when the doorbell rang.

"One second!" Astrid called up, confused.

She set down the sheet she was folding and walked up the stairs to the front door.

"HEY BITCH!" Yelled Ruffnut

"Ruff…" Astrid smiled "Fishlegs? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see my best friend!" Ruffnut was holding her baby, and he started to cry "Fish, make it stop!"

"Him, Ruff, it's a baby."

Ruff glared and Fish took Jesse "Where's Hiccup?" asked Fishlegs "I have a new theory about _Doctor Who_."

Astrid smiled, and secretly glad that her parents and Valka left earlier. "He's still at work." She checked her watch "Actually, he should be here by now."

"Maybe he's boning a hot intern." Shrugged Ruff

"When people ask why I was afraid to have kids with her, I don't know what say." Deadpanned Fishlegs, holding Jesse closer

"All he has is Rosemarie, and I don't think he'd bone her." Astrid grimaced at the thought

"Well, I'm out of ideas."

Astrid rolled her eyes "Do you want something to eat?"

"No, but do you have some baby food?" asked Fishlegs

Astrid looked at him "Yes, let me check my secret stash of baby supplies…"

"… Great! Thanks!"

"No, I don't have anything like that. But there's a Walgreens close by. Let me find my keys."

"Great! I'll go with you!" Smiled Ruff

"Ah, no. I'm good. I don't think getting baby food is a two woman job."  
"Let me go with you." Whispered Ruff "I was stuck on a plane with him for three hours. Don't leave me alone with them."

"Okay." Smiled Astrid "Let me get some cash and we're off."

"Okay."

* * *

"Why don't we go for some drinks?" asked Ruff

"Regina Ingerman! You have a husband and baby at home. We're not going for drinks."

"You're just pissy that you can't drink."

"Try a week with my mother without drinking! You'd be pissy too!"

"Look, there's a bar right there!" Pointed Ruff "Turn!"

Astrid groaned, but gave in "Fine. One drink."

* * *

"_I got (I got) shivers (shivers) when you touch my face. I'll make you hot, get all you go. I'll make you wanna say (Jai ho! Jai ho)_"

"How old is this song!?" Yelled Ruff, on her fifth drink

"Ruffnut, I think it's time for us to leave…" said Astrid

"Buzz kill! I've never been to Florida! Don't be such a buzz kill!" Ruff started to dance around

"Ruff, come on!" Astrid tugged on her arm

"One more drink!" Cheered Ruff

Astrid groaned and sat down.

"Astrid?" A deep British voice said, making Astrid groan again "Not always the greeting you want but…" Eret sat down

"What are you doing here Dr. Harrison?" asked Astrid

"I could ask you the same thing. Generally, pregnant women stay away from bars."

Astrid rolled her eyes "I'm not drinking. My best friend is."

"ONE MORE DRINK!" Shouted Ruff and Astrid closed her eyes

"I take it that's your friend." Said Eret

"Yeah. She's not usually like this. I promise."

Ruff walked over to Astrid and drunkenly wrapped her arm around Astrid's shoulders. "Can I tell you how much I'm glad you're my best friend? I love you so much."

Astrid looked over at Eret, who was smirking. She looked at Ruff "I think you're really drunk right now."

Ruff shook her head and looked at Eret "Whoa. Who's the hunk of beef?"

Eret stuck out his right hand "I'm Eret Harrison."

"Whoa! Whoa! Although I'd do you in a second. I'm married." Ruff held up her right hand, and Eret looked at Astrid

"Ruff, it's your other hand."

"Don't tell me how to live my life!" Cried Ruff, stalking away

"She's nicer when she hasn't had six vodkas." Smiled Astrid

Eret laughed "I believe you." He looked over her shoulder and frowned

"What?"

"Nothing, it's—it's just my ex-wife."

"Oh," Astrid turned and saw a blonde girl "She looks familiar." The girl smiled at someone and a shadow scooted out of the booth. Hiccup's smiling face handed her a coat and the girl held out her arms for a hug. Hiccup looked nervous, but gave her a hug anyway.

"Who's the dude with her?" asked Eret

"That's my fiancée." Glared Astrid

Eret touched her shoulder and she shrugged it off.

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Astrid got off her stool and walked over to them.

* * *

"Henry, I'm really glad we had this talk. Maybe it'll help me to get over you."

"Look, Camicazi. If you would have said all this thirteen years ago, I would've said yes. But I'm so in love with Astrid."

"I know, I can tell. You look at her like you used to look at me."

Hiccup handed her coat to her and smiled.

"One last hug?" asked Camicazi

Hiccup looked around "I don't know."

"Come on, please."

"Fine…" Hiccup hugged her and suddenly, he had flashes of his childhood run through his head.

"Haddock?"

Hiccup looked at saw Ruffnut… Ruffnut?

"Ruff?" asked Hiccup, pulling away

Ruff stumbled over to him "Hey Haddock! Who's the bra?"

"This is Camicazi. We were friends growing up."

"YOU ARE BONING SOMEONE!" Shouted Ruff

"I'm not… _boning_ anyone." Said Hiccup

"You're having sex with her!?" asked Astrid, showing up

"Astrid?" asked Hiccup "Why are you here? You know you can't drink."

"I know! Why does everyone keep saying that?" Astrid shook her head "You said you were working late!"

"I was! But—"

"Look, Astrid." Smiled Cami "I asked if he wanted to go for drinks. We needed to talk about something, but we're good now. I won't be in the way anymore. I promise."

"Okay…" said Astrid, then thought about it. Eret pointed to this girl right? So… "You're Eret's ex-wife?"

Camicazi stood straighter "How do you know Eret?"

"Who's Eret?" asked Hiccup

"A sexy hunk of beef." Slurred Ruff

"He's my OB-GYN doctor." Stated Astrid "Come on Hiccup, let's go home."

"Okay…" He whispered

* * *

"What were you thinking!?" asked Astrid, slamming the front door and waking up Fishlegs, who was on the couch upstairs.

"I told you already. It was just drinks with an old friend."

"Why is everything spinning?" asked Ruff, who was slung over Hiccup's shoulder "Stop spinning Haddock."

"Fish, do you mind getting your wife?"

Fishlegs started down the stairs "Where were you guys?"

"Ruff and I were at the bar, whereas Hiccup was having an affair!"

Fishlegs took Ruff "Hiccup? An affair? I don't know about that. He could barely get you."

"Thank you! Wait…" said Hiccup "Never mind that. I told you, I'm not having an affair. Cami is just a friend."

"Hiccup, it's not that I don't trust you, but… I love you."

Hiccup smiled and grabbed her waist, pulling her close "Astrid Alva Hofferson, I swear that I love you, and only you. I don't want to lose you again. The only girls I promise to hang out with are you, my mom, and sometimes Scarlett, and maybe Ruff." Astrid smiles "I love you so much. I will say it every day if you want to me to." Hiccup kissed her forehead

"I guess I love you to." Astrid gripped his arms "Sorry I was jealous…"

"Don't be." Hiccup kissed her

"And that's my cue to leave. Come on Ruff, let's go to bed…" Whispered Fishlegs, walking upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all! I'm glad you liked that last chapter, it was my silly chapter, I love drunk Ruff. **

**Review Time! **

**Robin: Haha! I'm glad you liked it! And yeah, giving me ideas is not the best. And it's okay! **

**Khizap: Oh, okay! That was in my sights, but it might be awhile! **

**Lori: I'm glad you allowed to read it! **

**WarriorsFan123: I'm glad you got an account, thanks for letting me know!**

**Oreo's: I was going to end the whole story with him leaving :) I don't trust Cami either, but, bear with me. I'm glad you liked it!**

**I own nothing, Stay Perfect!**

* * *

Ruff walked down to the kitchen groaning.

"Wow, I haven't seen you this drunk since your wedding." Smirked Astrid

Ruff stuck out her tongue and sat at their island. Hiccup walked down with his hair wet and buttoning his shirt.

"Morning." He smiled

"Morning babe." Smiled Astrid

"Stop yelling." Ruff said, her head in her arms

"Do you want any breakfast before you leave?" asked Astrid

"Nah, I'll just take coffee. I have to go. I love you." Hiccup kissed her and grabbed a coffee cup

"Hic, babe."

"Hm?"

"Your leg is unbuckled."

Hiccup looked down and blushed "Thanks Milady. This is why I keep you around."

Astrid laughed and Hiccup walked out. Fishlegs walked down "Did I miss him?"

"Yeah."

"Oh damn. I wanted to ask him if he wanted to go for drinks tonight. We haven't had a guy's night in long time."

"You can just go to his work, if you need to."

"Nah, it's fine."

Astrid pull out her phone and saw a text from Eret.

**Eret: Hey, no more bars for you. That was nuts. But after you have your baby, you will be my bar hopping buddy. **

She laughed and touched her stomach.

"Who are you laughing at? My wife or me?" asked Fishlegs

"Neither, Eret was texting me."

"Dr. Hottie?" Ruff mumbled

"God, you sound like Scarlett…" said Astrid

"Dr. Hottie?" asked Fishlegs, holding Jesse

"He's my doctor, and he's not… terrible looking. You remember Scarlett, well apparently she's 'in love with him'."

"Let me get this straight. You two went out for baby food, went to a bar, got Regina drunk, flirted with a doctor, and almost beat up Camicazi?"

Astrid looked at Fishlegs "You know Camicazi."

Fishlegs nodded "Yeah, we were friends with her. Hiccup and Cami had a thing that wasn't a real thing."

"So like Astrid and Sam." Mumbled Ruff

"Hey!" said Astrid "Sam and I were dating! He just… beat the shit out of me."

"Constantly." Ruff looked up

"Honestly, it was nothing like Astrid and Sam. They truly loved each other."

Astrid stared at him. Ruffnut groaned "Nice going _Freddie_. You got her all scared."

Astrid crossed her arms "I'm not scared…" she whispered

Fishlegs wrapped his arm around her shoulder "Astrid, Hiccup loves you now. I don't think he ever loved Cami."

Astrid smiled up at him "Thanks Fish…"

* * *

"He doesn't know what he's talking about. Hiccup was hung up on you for the whole two years I knew him. Hiccup loves you more than he should. This is cute, do you think you could fit into it?" Scarlett held up a shirt

"No, I couldn't. If I couldn't fit into my wedding dress, I couldn't fit into that." Astrid put the shirt down "Can we focus on the problem on hand?"

Scarlett scoffed "I don't know what to tell you Astrid. You make it sound like Hiccup can't have girls that are friends. Like me and Regina."

"When I first met you, I was convinced you and Hiccup were doing it."

Scarlett raised an eyebrow "I can name one girlfriend he had. But Rosemarie and I were bridesmaids at her wedding. We knew her a lot better than Hiccup did. And no, Hiccup and I never did it. We kissed, but that's when we were dating. That's about it."

Astrid nodded "I can handle that! Because it's you! But I don't know this Camicazi person. Fishlegs said that they loved each other."

"Probably in a way that's completely different than the way you love him. Or the way he loves you _now_."

Astrid looked around the store "She's really pretty…"

"You're beautiful!"

Astrid rolled her eyes "Let's go."

Scarlett groaned and gripped her shoulders "You have to stop running from everything."

"I don't run from things." Astrid rolled her eyes.

Scarlett sighed "Come on, let's go to lunch."

* * *

Hiccup heard a knock on his door of his office and looked up from his computer. "Come on in."

Cami smiled as she opened the door "Hey Henry."

"Hey Camicazi." He stood up "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to lunch."

"Oh, sure. Hey, you remember Fishlegs? He's in town, he could join us."

Camicazi smiled "Freddie! The gangs back together! Of course I want him to join us!" Camicazi grabbed his hand and pulling him out of his office.

Rose looked over and saw Hiccup smiling with a girl who wasn't Astrid.

She crossed her arms and shook her head. He's going to get a talking to.

* * *

The three girls were sitting in a pizzeria downtown. They were laughing and joking around.

Scarlett looked up and gasped. She kicked Astrid under the table.

"Hey!" cried Astrid

"Dr. Hottie."

Astrid turned around and saw Eret walking to them.

"Hey Dr. Harrison." She smirked

"Hey Ms. Hofferson. Mind if I sit here?" He said

"Sure." She scooted over and Eret sat next to her and Scarlett.

"Afternoon ladies. How are you?"

"Great." Scarlett smiled, swooned

"That's good." Eret smiled at her

Astrid smirked at Ruff and pushed her bangs behind her ear.

"So, what are you lovely ladies up to today?" Eret asked

"Just a little shopping. As you know, my best friend is here."

"Yes, we had quite the… interesting meeting yesterday." Eret winked at Ruff, who shrugged. She's done worse.

"You went partying without me?" asked Scarlett

"We didn't really plan it Scarlett. We went out for baby food. Then Ruff wanted to go out. It was a whole big mess."

Scarlett drank some more soda.

Eret looked over at Astrid and his eyes landed on her right cheek. He noticed it before, but it never really caught his eyes.

Astrid turned her head and covered her cheek.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just wondering what happened."

"It's a long story." Stated Astrid, running her finger over the jagged scar.

"I have time." Eret said

Astrid looked at Scarlett and Ruff, who were shaking their heads.

How bad could it be?

* * *

"Fishlegs, hurry up!" Hiccup called. The three just pulled up to his favorite pizzeria. Cami was waiting by the door and Hiccup was waiting for Fishlegs to get Jesse out of his car seat.

"Ruff usually does this! How in the hell does this thing work?" Fishlegs said "OW! Shit!" Fishlegs yelled, pulling his finger away

"It can't be that hard…" Hiccup pushed past his best friend and tried to help.

"To think, this is going to be you in a couple months." Smiled Fishlegs

Hiccup smiled at the mention of his upcoming baby. "That's a scary thought. Look at us Fish, we're growing up." Smirked Hiccup "This is really hard!"

"How can this so complicated!?"

Cami rolled her eyes as she walked up to them. "Step aside ladies." The boys got out of her way. In record time Camicazi got Jesse out of his car seat and handed the carrier to Fishlegs "Let's eat."

* * *

"Holy crap! That's terrible." Said Eret

Astrid shrugged. Talking about it, about the three years of abuse and the seven years of cutting really wasn't that hard to talk about five years after the fact. Maybe it was always easy to talk about, it was always the looks of horror and disappointment she hated most.

Astrid pushed her bangs behind her ear "I've been clean for about five years. So, it really isn't that big of a deal."

"You should've seen her in high school, she was a complete mess." Stated Ruff

"Thanks Ruff…" Astrid rolled her eyes

"She did everything Sam wanted her to. She threw me in the garage." Smirked Ruff

"Quite the badass you were." Eret shoulder bumped Astrid

Astrid laughed "I guess."

The door opened and Scarlett looked over her shoulder. She saw Hiccup holding the door opened for Fishlegs and that girl that was at their house.

"Hiccup!" Scarlett waved

Hiccup looked over and smiled. Astrid stood up and smiled. She waved him over. Hiccup looked at Fishlegs and… Camicazi? Fishlegs smiled and nodded. Hiccup walked over

"Hey Milady." Hiccup hugged her close

"Hey babe." Astrid pulled away a little "You know Eret."

Hiccup and Eret shook hands "Keeping my girl out of trouble."

"Of course." Eret smiled

"Henry!"

Eret looked over and saw his ex-wife.

"Why are you with my ex-wife?"

Hiccup blushed "Sorry, we're just friends."

Eret stood up "Let's have a talk…"

Hiccup nodded and kissed Astrid cheek. Eret and Hiccup walked outside.

"Camicazi really doesn't know what she wants. She never loved me, but she thinks she loves you."

"I promise we're just friends." Said Hiccup

"But I still love her, so if you hurt her, I won't hesitate to kick your ass."

Hiccup smiled "I can say the same about Astrid, I'm not sure if you know, but Astrid has been through more than she should have. I don't know what you want with my girlfriend, but if you do _anything_ to her, I will hunt you down and beat you."

Eret smirked "You couldn't if you wanted to."

Hiccup started at the large man "You don't know what I'm capable of." Hiccup turned around and walked back into the pizzeria. Eret rolled his eyes and walked in after him.

Eret looked at Astrid's friend Scarlett, who was smiling and laughing with baby. Just by staring at her, Eret found himself smiling more.

This is bad… really bad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been forever! I'm just going through somethings that I need to work out, and—my life's a mess, truth be told. But! I will not bore you with my life! So, enjoy! I own nothing!**

**Reviews!: **

**Robin: Haha! Trust me, she's the person you're supposed to hate! And no, Eret is not stalking Astrid, and yes, him smiling at Scarlett is good! **

**PS: I will get those songs on the playlist! I'm sorry I haven't, but those will go up as soon as possible!**

**Khizap: Is that a good thing? **

**Oreos: Thanks! So am I, this has changed my life. Thanks, I'm glad you think Eret and Scarlett would be a good couple. A**

_**You**_** stay perfect! I believe you are the first person to say that back to me. That made me feel great! **

**All of you, I know I use this all the time, but I'm not just saying it because you know I'm writing this trilogy, though it's what started it, but I think this trilogy has brought this light to my eyes that girls (and guys too) don't all think they're perfect. Trust me, I'm not a size 0 and only eat carrots, but I think we're all perfect in a way. So don't think I'm just saying it because I'm writing this trilogy, I'm saying it because you **_**are**_** perfect, and I don't want you to forget it. **

**On that note, Stay Perfect.**

* * *

"We have to have this," Hiccup said, pulling a blue plastic ball out of a bin at their local Wal-Mart.

"Why do we _have _to have that?" Asked Astrid, uncomfortable. Her shirt felt like it was five times too small, with her growing baby bump getting far too noticeable for her liking.

This has to be the farthest she's ever gotten in a pregnancy. Why didn't anyone tell her how uncomfortable it is?

"Hiccup, babe, please, let's just get what we need and get out."

Hiccup walked over to her and cupped her face. He kissed her quickly and grabbed her hand with his right and pushed the cart with his left. Astrid smiled and started to walk with him.

Hiccup smiled down at her "What do we need?" He let go of her hand and dug into her purse

"Bitch, get away from that!" Astrid shouted, pushed Hiccup away "You never go through a girl's purse,"  
"Even one you've been with for five years?"

Astrid patted his face "Never means never, babe." Hiccup pouted and Astrid rolled her eyes "Sometimes, it's like I'm dating a five year old, I swear to God…" Astrid whispered as she pulled out her list "Okay, laundry detergent, toilet paper, paper towels, a case of lemonade, pens, butter, yogurt, and half and half."

"Got it." Hiccup saluted and grabbed her hand again.

* * *

"Milady!"

Astrid looked over from her paper towels and saw Hiccup running to her, as much as he could on a metal leg, holding something. "What?" she asked

"Isn't this cute!?" Hiccup shoved something in her face, and when she pulled it away, she saw that it was an onesie. It was white and read 'Daddy's little girl' with a bunch of girly crap on it.

"Uh, Hic, the funny thing about picking out baby clothes is that you actually need to know the gender of the baby first. We promised that we wanted to be surprised."

"But Astrid, I want to know, it's killing me not knowing, I think it's physically killing me."

"Put it back, we don't need it."

"What about a crib, we need a crib."

"We don't have the room picked out, nor do we have it painted."

"Why not use the upstairs guest room, and paint it blue, because I think it's a boy."

Astrid put a hand on her hip "Then why did you pick this out?" she shook the onesie at him

"I thought it was cute." Shrugged Hiccup, the two braids in his hair coming a little loose.

"Why were you in the baby aisle anyway?"

"I—no comment." Hiccup said, sticking his nose in the air

"Don't use that tone with me, Hiccup. Why were you in the baby aisle?"

"…because we have nothing picked out, and with the wedding coming in in four weeks, and you being three months pregnant, I was wondering why we don't have anything picked out."

Astrid looked back at her paper towels "Which one do you want to get, Hic?"

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Hiccup looked at her

"Which one do you think we need? This one's cheaper, but this one will last longer, choices are endless…" Astrid pulled up the sleeves of her sweatshirt and reached up to grab another roll. Hiccup's eyes immediately went to her arm. He saw the scars and—

"Astrid." He whispered, a cold and scary whisper. Astrid's head whipped around, saw him staring at her arm, and pulled down her sleeve. "Astrid… what was that?"

"Nothing." She looked down

"Look at me Astrid, I saw them."

"Do we have to this here?"

Hiccup looked at her arms, then at her, then shook his head "No. We don't. We'll talk at home." Hiccup walked past her and pushed the cart out of the aisle.

Why didn't he see the signs? They were all there, wearing the sweatshirts, refusing his… ahem… _advances_. That whole first year of her being in Florida, they didn't have sex. She was ashamed of them. He thought they were beautiful, they there a part of her, maybe not the best part, but they showed what she went through and she beat it.

And now…

Hiccup turned around and looked at her, Astrid was looking at the ground, arms crossed and covered "What I don't understand is _why_?"

"Hiccup, can we not?"

"Is it that Eret guy? Did he do something to you? If he did, tell me, I'll kill him!"

"Sh! Hiccup!" Astrid yelled "It's not Eret, okay. Can we talk about this at home, please?"

"Fine. You're not getting out this Astrid."

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Hiccup shouted as they walked inside.

Ruffnut looked up from the couch, baby Jesse in her arms "What's going on?"

"Astrid—I—ugh!" Hiccup ran a hand through his hair

"Hiccup, it's not—please just—I don't-!"

"YOU PROMISED ME!" Hiccup shouted

"It's not something you can quit, Hiccup!"

"Astrid…" Whispered Ruff "Are you cutting again?"

Astrid let out a sob

"I knew it." Whispered Hiccup

"Hiccup, please…" Astrid reached out for his hand, but he took his hand out of her reach

"I just—I have to go…" Hiccup picked up his keys and walked out

"Hiccup…" Whispered Astrid

* * *

Hiccup pounded on the door.

"Rosemarie! Open up!" Yelled Hiccup

Rosemarie opened the door and looked at him "Henry, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Rosemarie looked at his tear stained face, "Honey, is it Astrid? What's wrong?"

"She cut again. It's my fault. I think I was putting too much pressure on her. It's my fault." Hiccup rubbed his forehead

"Oh, Honey." Rosemarie pulled him into a hug

"I don't know what to do anymore, Rose." Sobbed Hiccup "I love her too much. I don't want to lose her…"

"Sh, Honey. It's okay. You're not going to lose her."

Hiccup buried his head into her shoulder. Rosemarie was always like a second mom to him. Her hug was always comforting to him, but nothing beat a hug from his real mom.

"I just want to make her okay again…" Sobbed Hiccup

"Honey, you can't just change someone like that." Said Rose.

"Why can't I make her okay?"

"Sh, Hiccup."

* * *

"I can't believe you Astrid? What could have happened to make you break?" asked Fishlegs "You were doing so well."

Astrid shifted on the couch, holding her arms close to her stomach.

"Astrid, it's not a hard thing to answer." Said Ruff

"I don't wanna answer you…" whispered Astrid

"Is about the baby?" asked Ruff

Astrid shook her head.

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing!" Shouted Astrid, standing up "It's nothing! I'm still broken!"

"You were clean for four years Astrid." Whispered Fishlegs

"…" Astrid looked at her "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," said Ruff "We're your best friends."

"You have to promise not to tell Hiccup, because I just… I don't want him to worry any more than he has too about me." Astrid sighed, brushing stubborn bangs out of her eyes "Well… here goes nothing…"


	11. Chapter 11

"It's not like I was never happy." Astrid started. She was twirling her engagement ring around her finger. "Because Hiccup makes me really happy." Astrid tears up "But I always go back that dark place. And I don't think I'll ever be able to leave it. It's like the world is telling me not to be happy, and I hear Sam's voice in my head telling me 'you're not supposed to be happy. Don't be happy.' So… maybe I'm trying to sabotage my relationship…" Astrid finally admitted to herself. The past five, maybe even eight years, out in the open.

Ruffnut hugged Astrid. She couldn't believe that her best friend would feel this way. "Don't worry, Astrid. You're going to be okay… You're not self-sabotaging yourself."

"But I'm cutting again! This is the happiest time in my life, I'm getting married to the guy I love, I'm having a baby soon. Why can't I just be happy."

Astrid was generally confused about that. She tried. She honestly tried to be happy. She tried so damn hard.

But was it enough? Was it enough for this _child_ she's bringing into this world in less than eight months.

"Like I said… I don't expect you to understand." Astrid whispered

"You're right, we don't understand." Ruffnut said "Because you don't fucking talk to us."

"Ruffnut!" Fishlegs said "Don't yell at her, she went through a very traumatic event in her adolescent years. That's not just something you forget in eight years."

Astrid could kiss Fishlegs right now. He was the only one that kinda understood.

"Then why doesn't she see a therapist!?" Ruffnut asked

"Because I can deal with things on my own!" Astrid shouted

Ruffnut grabbed her wrists roughly and made Astrid look at her scars "THIS ISN'T DEALING THINGS ON YOUR OWN!" Ruffnut shouted "THIS IS KILLING YOURSELF!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" Astrid yelled, pushing Ruff away from her "AND DON'T TRY TO UNDERSTAND! YOU HAVE A PERFECT LIFE!"

"YOU THINK MY LIFE IS PERFECT!?" Ruffnut screamed at her "YOU ARE MISTAKEN, BUD!"

"Everyone…" Fishlegs kind and gentle voice interjected "just… calm down…"

Astrid glared at Ruffnut and stormed out of the house.

* * *

"You shouldn't have yelled…" Fishlegs said

"What was I supposed to do, Freddie? Our best friend is killing herself. She's having a kid soon, and she keeps cutting herself."

"You know, Ruff, you're the only person to actually stand by her, minus that time in high school. After Hiccup left, and she was broken shell of a person, who stood by her? You did. She's trying to make you understand what she's going through, and you can't just get make and bring up her scars, physical or emotional."

Ruff looked down "I guess it's better than her being a heroin addict…"

* * *

Astrid was ashamed with herself as she knocked on the door. Eret was shirtless as he opened the door, and Astrid knew it was a bad idea.

"I'm sorry, this was a bad idea…" Astrid looked down

"No, sorry, I was cooking dinner…"

"Shirtless, were you posing for a fireman's calendar?" Astrid laughed at her own joke, and damn it, she sounded like Hiccup. "Sorry, I had a fight with Hiccup…"

"Come in…" Eret let her and Astrid crossed her arms

"I just… I needed to ask you a few questions."

"What about? Eret asked

"About stress and pregnancy."

Eret deflated and sat down "Well… it's not a good thing, and we recommend cutting all stress for the nine months, but of course you can't always do that."

"What if… it's PTSD?" Astrid looked at him, and he looked confused. Astrid played with her sleeves "I was… abused in high school by my ex-boyfriend."

"Oh my God, I didn't even… that wasn't in your file."

"I mean… Hiccup helped me a lot, and I was doing a lot better, but then I started getting these dreams." Astrid rolled up her sleeves, showing him her scars. He had this horrified look on his face. "I know it's terrible, and it could kill me, but you know what, I really don't give a shit anymore." Astrid said, matter a factly.

Eret leaned forward on the table, looking her straight in the eye "Then think about your kid. Think about how if you kill yourself, Hiccup and that child that you're carrying will be alone. Ever think of that?"

Astrid stared wide eyed at him. She… she never really thought about like that. Or maybe it was because she never thought she would make it this far into the pregnancy.

"Think about that, Astrid."

* * *

"I don't understand…" Hiccup said, drinking his beer. Rosemarie was sitting next to him, holding her beer "I just… I'm trying so hard to make her life as perfect as I can, but we keep getting to this spot, where I feel like cutting and abusing herself is taking over her life. Why can't I make it better?"

"Oh, Henry, honey, You can't save the world, you can't make everything right. Life is always going to get in the way, and it's going to suck, but you have to realize just how lucky you are." Hiccup scoffed "I'm serious, you have a mother who loves you more than anything, a loving fiancee, a beautiful home, a great job. You're focusing on the negatives."

"You know, I think you're right. I am just focusing on said 'loving fiancee' trying to kill herself. I wonder why I couldn't find the positives in that…"

"Don't you dare use that tone with me, Henry, I'm trying to help."

Hiccup took a sip of beer "I know you are, Rosemarie. I'm just… I just don't know what to do."

"Maybe you just have to let Astrid fix herself before you can do anything, Henry. Maybe it's not your job to fix her."

"It should be my job."

"Well, it isn't and you should get use to that."

Hiccup smiled at her a little "I just… I love Astrid so much, and we've been through so much together, I just feel like I understand her pain a little."

"You don't, Hiccup. She went through years of abuse, and you can't get over that in a couple of years. You have to let her learn to love herself, before you try to fix her."

Hiccup thought this through. He knows what she went through, he knows why she's so broken, but she was doing so well over the last four years, he just doesn't understand where it went all wrong… maybe he was moving toa fast by proposing? Or maybe… he looked at Rosemarie "Do you think it's because of the baby? Do you think she thinks that she's going to lose the baby?" Hiccup ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I never thought about it that way…"

Rosemarie touched his shoulder "Henry, just go to her, okay. You two need to have an adult discussion." Hiccup stood up, swaying. "Or, it can wait until tomorrow. There's no way in hell you're driving like this,"

* * *

Astrid fell asleep on Hiccup's side of the bed, wearing on of his sweatshirts. He never came home last night, and to say that she was freaking out was an understatement.

She heard the front door open, and close. She shot up in bed, and Toothless glared at her from his spot on the bed. The familiar clacking of Hiccup's metal foot was music to Astrid's ear.

She walked out of the bedroom and saw Hiccup wearing the same clothes as last night, and hair a mess.

"Hiccup…" Astrid said

Hiccup looked up and smiled "Astrid…" He hugged her tightly

Astrid buried her head in his neck "I'm so sorry about last night, Hiccup, it was a stupid thing to fight about, and I know it's wrong, but I'm really trying to make myself better."

Hiccup closed his eyes, knowing that he could never lose her again. "I'm sorry if I'm the reason you felt like you had to…" He pulled away from their hug "I promised myself that I would never be the reason for you to do this to yourself," His thumbs her stroking the scars on Astrid's stomach "And I broke that promise."

"You didn't make me do this… I made me do this. I deserved it."

"No. No you don't. You are the most wonderful woman in this whole entire world. And I know it's going to take a while for you to see that, but I'll tell it to you every day if I have too, I promise you this now." Hiccup's hands were resting on Astrid's growing baby bump.

"Are you excited?" She whispered

"Of course I am… are you?" Hiccup whispered

"I guess I am, but I'm just waiting to be disappointed."

"Hey, it's not like that time in high school. I'm here, aren't I?"

Astrid smiled "I know you are…"

"And I will be here for you every step of the way."

* * *

Scarlett was working on her writing when there was a knock on the door. She set down her pencil and walked to her front door. She opened the door and saw Eret standing there, holding flowers.

"What are you doing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow

"I figured that I needed to take a lovely lady out."

"It's eight o'clock in the morning." She crossed her arms

"It's called a breakfast date, ever been on one?"

"No. But it should be interesting." Scarlett smiled "Let me grab my coat…"

And with that, Eret took Scarlett out, smiling.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the shitty chapter, but this is has been in the works forever, and last night I finally decided to finish it, but then I feel asleep at the end of it, so that's why it's up today. I'm really trying to write this, and I know what I want to happen, but I don't know how to write it. So, I'll try. Plus, I'm starting school next week. **

**Stay Perfect!~**


End file.
